San Valentín no es para todos
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: A Judy le emociona el 14 de febrero. Nick Wilde sólo lo ve como un buen día para vender cosas.
Disclaimer: **Zootopia** y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney. La portada de la historia tampoco me pertenece. Créditos a torakun14.

* * *

—¡Feliz San Valentín! —gritaba Judy Hopps llena de alegría, dando saltos y repartiendo sonrisas por todo el Departamento de Policía.

—¡Feliz día para ti también, Judy! —deseó Benjamín igual de emocionado.

—Te traje unos chocolates. Los hice yo misma —Le entregó una caja roja.

—¿De verdad? ¿para mí? —preguntó ilusionado—. ¡Muchas gracias! —abrió aquella bombonera y, sin perder el tiempo, arrojó todos los chocolates a su boca—. Están deliciosos.

Judy rio antes de despedirse, y se fue directo a la oficina que compartía con su compañero y fiel amigo, Nick Wilde.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —dijo al entrar.

Nick tenía la nariz metida en unos archivos, ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Qué? ¿Los zorros no celebran San Valentín? —preguntó sarcástica mientras se sentaba a lado suyo.

—Los zorros inteligentes, no —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Te rompieron el corazón, o eres de los que creen que este día no es más que mercadotecnia y consumismo? —indagó mirándolo fijamente.

—Diría que más lo segundo que lo primero. Y no me malinterpretes, ¡amo el consumismo! En esta época del año le vendía miles de paletas a los hámsters. ¡Ah, qué buenos tiempos! —suspiró recordando—. Pero bueno, no le veo sentido a esta fecha. ¿Qué celebramos, exactamente?

—El día del amor y la amistad. Es cuando les agradeces a tus amigos, o pasas tiempo en pareja, te diviertes con tus seres queridos, ¡recibes chocolates, rosas, peluches! Es asombroso —explicó de nuevo optimista.

—Oh, los peluches —exclamó, negando con la cabeza—. ¿No encuentras raro que te regalen osos? Quiero decir, ¿por qué sólo osos? ¿No es ofensivo para su especie que los traten como si fueran simples objetos de venta?

Judy rodó los ojos.

—Zorro, no tienes remedio. Pero bueno, ¿qué tienes ahí? —cuestionó apuntando hacia los papeles.

—Sólo son viejos archivos de casos. Trato de encontrar algo bueno para hacer este día. Bogo dijo que no hay tareas pendientes para nosotros. Parece ser una mañana tranquila —levantó su vista hacia ella, luego de una ligera pausa—. Judy, eso no tiene sentido. Deberíamos de estar involucrados en casos de crímenes pasionales, o investigando suicidios. ¿Sabías que la tasa de muertes eleva considerablemente en esta época?

—No lo dudo —contestó—. Pero, ¿por qué no nos dedicamos a hacer simple trabajo de oficina? Aún tenemos un par de reportes que debemos de entregar esta semana.

—Aburrido.

—Nick, estás muy extraño este día. ¿Le echaste algo sospechoso a tu café? —preguntó medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Tienes razón, perdona. Es que todo este amor flotando en el aire, los adornos rosas, los corazones por doquier, me ponen nervioso.

Judy le sonrió, comprendiéndolo.

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco fui la fan número 1 de San Valentín durante un tiempo. A los nueve años le entregué una carta de amor a Johnny, cierta libre que me gustaba. Era un llorón —comentó arrugando la nariz, recordándolo—. Después de leer mi confesión, salió corriendo con su mami. Decía que las niñas le daban asco. Ese día juré que jamás volvería a celebrar un 14 de febrero.

—Dicen por ahí que las liebres están todas locas —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, ¿y qué pasó después?

—Al año siguiente salí con mis amigos, hicimos un intercambio de bombones y el mundo volvió a ser un lugar mejor —concluyó sonriendo.

—No me esperaba menos —dijo Nick mientras comenzaba a llenar su primer reporte. ¡Cómo odiaba el papeleo! Para su desgracia, no todo era usar armas, perseguir a los malos, arrestar y ser héroes.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿De verdad jamás regalaste nada? ¿Nunca? ¿En toda tu vida? —cuestionó, aún sin tragarse todo aquello de "no festejo el 14 de febrero".

—Cariño, yo no hacía regalos. A mí me daban regalos —respondió con esa media sonrisa presumida.

Nick tenía razón. Cuando uno es pequeño apenas y se preocupa por celebrar el día del "amor y la amistad", porque el amor es cosa de grandes y la amistad la festejas todos los días.

Y cuando creció, bueno, jamás tuvo una novia formal con quien salir a cenar o regalarle flores. Sus pocos amigos tampoco eran partícipes de la celebración o se la pasaban con sus parejas; por lo que optó simplemente por vender cosas para San Valentín. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que las féminas no intentaran conquistarlo. Solía recibir cartas, chocolates e incluso una vez ropa interior, pero él siempre les decía que no.

—¿Navidad sí te gusta? —preguntó por curiosidad, mientras terminaba de llenar su segundo informe. Judy era rápida en eso, y le gustaba.

—Zanahorias, ¿me ves cara de monstruo sin alma o qué? —La miró ofendido—. ¡Claro que me gusta! Y aunque tiene su buena parte de mercadotecnia; también implica regalos, buena comida, vacaciones, todo el mundo está feliz, no como en San Valentín, donde los solteros se deprimen, y, por último, ¡Santa viene a visitarnos!

—Es bueno saberlo —contestó, sintiendo ternura por ver tan emocionado a su compañero.

Así continuó el día, sin llamadas de Bogo para que investigaran crímenes de esposos muertos, ni alertas de ningún tipo. Sólo conversaciones entre una coneja y un zorro, y un montón de reportes.

—Vaya, terminamos antes de lo pensado —comentó satisfecha con su trabajo—. Supongo no habrá problema si nos vamos media hora antes.

Nick miró resignado el teléfono. Había sido una jornada sin acción ni emociones fuertes.

—De acuerdo, ya vámonos.

Salieron juntos del Departamento de Policía y Nick la acompañó hasta su casa.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas… —buscó algo entre su bolsa—. Hice chocolates para ti. No te los di antes por tu sorpresivo odio hacia San Valentín, pero bueno, si no te los entregaba, se iban a pudrir en mi bolso —explicó con la mirada gacha, con un poco de vergüenza.

Nick inspeccionó la caja con curiosidad, y notó que arriba traía una pequeña carta. Hace tiempo no recibía nada de nadie.

—Bueno, adiós —Se despidió, y antes de cerrar la puerta, le regaló un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Nick Wilde se quedó afuera mirando al vacío, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Chocolates, una carta, y besos de Judy Hopps? Definitivamente podría empezar a celebrar San Valentín.


End file.
